


Just Walking Disasters

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, POV Multiple, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: "He looks at her like he just realized what love is." - UnknownOr the 5 times that the delinquents notice how Bellamy looks at Clarke, plus the one time she notices.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Just Walking Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bellarke January Joy!!!! 
> 
> First, thank you to Madison who looked at the quote and came up with the prompt. Thank you to Ryn for not only betaing, but making me the AMAZING moodboard.
> 
> I, along with many other talented and creators are currently taking prompts via t100fic4blm. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Murphy plops down onto the couch, a scowl on his face as he watches the next round of Beer Pong start. He knows that he’s being a sore loser, but how is it that Clarke wins every fucking time? It’s unnatural. Unlike every other person in the world, she gets better the drunker she gets. It’s not fair and he really just needs to stop playing against her, but he always thinks maybe this time he’ll win—he never does.

Bellamy sits down beside him, handing him a beer. “Here, looks like you could use this.”

“Thanks.” Murphy lifts the beer to his lips, turning to look at Bellamy only to find he’s not looking at him. He follows his line of sight to see that he’s watching Clarke—not really a surprise. He glances back at Bellamy and frowns. “What’s wrong with your face?”

Bellamy’s brow wrinkles as he tears his eyes from Clarke to look at Murphy. “What are you talking about?”

Murphy doesn’t know how to describe it in his inebriated state—not that he’s sure that he could even if he was sober. “I don’t fucking know. It’s your face. Shouldn’t you know what it’s doing?”

“Yes, it’s my face.” Bellamy rolls his eyes as he turns back to watch Clarke. “It’s not doing anything weird.”

Murphy’s eyes narrow as he leans closer. Yup, there it is again. “You’re doing it again. Your face is being weird.” He reaches out toward Bellamy’s face.

Bellamy swats his hand away. “Seriously, Murphy? There’s nothing wrong with my face. Go away.”

“Why should I go away? I was here first.” Murphy leans back, taking another sip of his beer. He watches Clarke throw her hands up in triumph as she lands another ball into Miller’s cup before glancing at Bellamy again. 

Holy shit. 

He glances between Bellamy and Clarke again as it dawns on him. This idiot is in love with Clarke and that’s what is wrong with his face. 

_ I wonder if he realizes, _ Murphy muses to himself. Probably not. Bellamy’s an idiot and Clarke isn’t much better. Although, he knows that Clarke had a crush on Bellamy when they were teenagers—who didn’t, honestly? Even Murphy’d had a crush on Octavia’s older brother when they were in high school. He shrugs. It’s not really his business. 

“I know why your face is weird,” Murphy smirks as he turns to Bellamy.

Bellamy slowly turns his head to look at Murphy again, irritation written all over his face. “Okay, Murph. Why is my face weird?”

“Cause you’re an idiot.” Murphy laughs so hard that he has to set his beer down before he spills it.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you.” Bellamy shakes his head as he stands up. “ _ You’re _ the idiot.”

Murphy watches him make his way over to Clarke who throws her arms around him and snuggles up to him. 

_ Yup. They’re both idiots. _

* * *

Octavia rolls her eyes as Clarke crosses her arms, a pout forming on her lips—all because she lost a game. This is the downfall to game nights. Half their group is super competitive which means that they’re both sore winners and losers. She shakes her head as Raven finishes her dance around the table, yelling about how amazing she is. Sometimes she wonders why she’s friends with these idiots. 

Octavia looks around the table as everyone debates what game they should play next, eyes catching on Bellamy. She narrows her eyes as he sits there grinning like an idiot—which doesn’t make sense since he’d also just lost and he’s generally a pretty sore loser as well. 

She realizes that his eyes are locked on something—or someone she realizes. He’s grinning like an idiot at Clarke. Which still doesn’t quite compute. It’s not like he beat her at the game, so why?

Realization dawns on her as dread fills her. 

No.

Octavia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes once more she finds Bellamy leaning over to whisper something in Clarke’s ear that sends her into a bout of giggles. When Bellamy leans back in his chair Octavia knows for sure.

Her brother is in love with her best friend.

There’s no way that this is going to end well. She knows that Clarke just started seeing someone and if Bellamy’s in love with Clarke then it’s going to break his heart. 

Fuck.

“I need another drink,” she announces as she stands up. “Who else needs one?”

Everyone calls out what they want and as expected, it’s more than she can handle on her own. She turns to Bellamy. “Bell, can you help me?”

Bellamy turns away from his conversation with Clarke to look at her. “What?”

“Can you help me get drinks for everyone?” Octavia forces herself to remain calm. She needs to confirm her suspicions before freaking out. And it’s not like she would have a problem with Clarke and Bellamy dating—in fact, she’d be ecstatic. But she’s not sure that Bellamy knows that Clarke is seeing someone, which would prevent their dating. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Bellamy turns to Clarke. “Do you need another drink, princess?”

Octavia’s eyes widen and she can’t watch this. She rushes to the kitchen to start grabbing drinks. There is no doubt in her mind that Bellamy is in love with Clarke. 

Bellamy makes his way into the kitchen a few seconds later, grinning. “Sorry I didn’t hear you the first time, O.”

“How long have you been in love with Clarke?” Octavia doesn’t beat around the bush—it’s never really been her style. Plus catching him off guard might make him spill the beans. 

“I,uh—” Bellamy stutters, shaking his head. His mouth snaps shut and she sees his jaw tighten—a sure sign he’s about to lie to her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Me? In love with Clarke?” He laughs.

“You’re an idiot.” Octavia shakes her head. “You are most definitely in love with her and you need to tell her. She just started seeing someone so this could be your last chance.”

She walks over to him, placing a hand on his arm. “I love you Bellamy and I love Clarke. Honestly? The two of you together? Kind of perfect. But you have to tell her now or you’re going to lose your chance.”

“I’m not in love with Clarke, O.” Bellamy pulls away from her and heads to the fridge and grabs drinks, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Well, that didn’t go as planned. 

Shit.

This is going to blow up in their faces all because she doesn’t know how to properly talk to her brother. She sighs, grabbing the rest of the drinks. At least she tried.

* * *

Jasper’s head falls back onto the couch as he sighs happily. He is as high as a fucking kite. And this weed they got? Top-notch. He actually feels mellow for once—it’s practically impossible for him to feel it—but that’s fine. It won’t last long, but as long as he’s feeling like this he figures he can indulge in one of his favorite pastimes. People watching.

He sits up, head feeling a little floaty, but he’s cool with it. Feeling floaty doesn’t have to be bad.

_ Focus, Jasper. _

People watching. Oh, there’s Harper. He grins. He likes Harper. Which is good seeing as his best friend is going to marry her one day. His eyes travel across the room before landing on Bellamy, who looks grumpier than usual. And he’s not even bothering the other man at the moment so what does he have to be grumpy about.

Wait, what’s he looking at? Jasper frowns, turning his head—slowly because otherwise who knows what will happen—to find that Bellamy is watching Clarke and Lexa. But why’s he so grumpy about it? He loves Clarke and he always says he likes Lexa. 

Jasper chews on his lip as he tries to work it out in his head. Which would probably be easier if this weed hadn’t been so good. He begins bobbing his head to the music, almost losing his train of thought but somehow managing to hold onto it. 

Jasper focuses all of his attention on Bellamy. Maybe if he stares at him long enough it’ll help him focus? Yeah, that’ll help. He jerks back when Bellamy’s expression completely morphs. 

What in the world?

Jasper turns his head again to find that Clarke and Lexa are making their way over to Bellamy. He looks back at Bellamy who is now all smiles, eyes alight. Jasper’s brow furrows, but a sudden movement behind Bellamy draws Jasper’s attention.

Oh, it’s just Monty being all mushy with his mushy love-struck puppy dog eyes looking at Harper before he kisses her. Bleh. 

Wait.

Jasper turns back to Bellamy and then back to Monty.

No.

It can’t be.

Is dad in love with mom? 

Jasper’s eyes widen. He has to tell someone, but who? He starts to look around to figure out who he can tell his epiphany to when his eyes land on Monty who is walking toward him—with snacks.

SNACKS!!!!

Jasper grins, grabbing the bag of chips that Monty offers him.

“What are you doing over here?”

“People watching,” Jasper says as he tears open the bag.

Monty shrugs as he sits down next to him. “Huh. Anything interesting?”

Jasper shoves a chip in his mouth as he turns to look at Monty, thinking. “There was something interesting, but I don’t remember what it was.” He shrugs as he leans back on the couch. “Thanks for the snacks. I needed them.”

* * *

“C’mon, Bellamy. Just tell me what’s wrong so we can figure out how to fix it.” Raven sighs as she tries to reason with her very drunk friend.

Bellamy turns to her, practically baring his teeth. “Nothing’s wrong. Go away. I didn’t ask you to come here.”

“No.” Raven rolls her eyes. “Murphy called me because he said you were drunk and being an asshole. He’s working so he can’t keep an eye on you so here I am.”

“I don’t need anyone to keep an eye on me. Fuck off.” Bellamy doesn’t even look at her as he speaks, bringing his drink to his lips again.

Raven would like to punch him,she really would. But she also knows that won’t help the situation. She pulls out her phone, checking the time. It should be okay. Fuck it. It doesn’t matter if Clarke’s still on her date. She’s the only one who  _ might _ have a chance of pulling Bellamy out of his funk. 

She shoots off the text before waving Murphy down, stepping away from Bellamy so that they can talk without him overhearing. “He won’t talk to me and he’s just being an asshole so I texted Clarke.”

“That might not be a good idea…” Murphy trails off as his eyes land on Bellamy. “You know what? I probably should’ve just texted her first.”

“Probably.” Raven grins. “But then you wouldn’t get to see me.”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “And who says I wanted to see you?”

“We know you always like to see me.” Raven runs a hand down his chest, watching the way his eyes follow her hand causing her to grin. “See?”

Murphy scowls at her. “I have work to do.” He steps out of her reach and back behind the bar, but she catches him glancing at her throughout the night.

In less than twenty minutes Clarke is pushing her way into the bar and Raven waves her down. “Thank goodness, Bellamy is scaring the locals.”

The blonde frowns as she turns her attention to where Bellamy sits, back to them. “What’s his deal?”

“No idea. All he told me was to go away and then to fuck off.” Raven shakes her head. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

“I have.” Clarke shakes his head. “I’ve got it from here. You can head home.”

Raven shakes her head. “Nah, I’m having fun fucking with Murphy.” She nods her head in Murphy’s direction, who is currently wiping down the bar as he scowls at Raven.

“You’re evil.” Clarke shakes her head before leaning over to press a kiss to Raven’s cheek. “Love you.”

And then she’s gone. 

Raven watches her walk over to Bellamy, tap him on the shoulder, and Bellamy turns around to snarl at her, only for his snarl to morph into a smile. She sighs as she shakes her head. She will never understand their friendship. How one look at Clarke can transform his entire mood.

Unless—

Raven squints as she watches Bellamy reacting to Clarke before making her way over to Murphy. “He’s in love with her, isn’t he?”

“Took you long enough.” Murphy lifts a brow, obviously not impressed with her, before turning to nod toward where Clarke is helping Bellamy from the bar. “I can’t tell if he’s in denial or he just doesn’t want to admit it to us.”

“And she’s dating Lexa now...Hence the drinking.” Raven shakes her head. She can’t believe she didn’t see it sooner. “But they’ve been dating for months, why the sudden need to get trashed.”

Murphy shakes his head as Clarke and Bellamy make it out the door before turning back to Raven. “It’s the night that they usually get together and watch whatever idiotic show they’re currently binging. She canceled. Something she had to do with Lexa tonight. He didn’t take it well. He’s been in a foul mood all day.”

“Damn.” Raven can’t believe that she missed this. But she hadn’t been looking. “So what do we do now?”

“We?” Murphy laughs. “We do nothing. We let the idiots figure it out on their own.”

Raven glances over her shoulder, but Clarke and Bellamy are nowhere to be found. “But doesn’t that make us bad friends?”

“No, that makes us smart friends. He’ll figure it out, Raven. Let it go.” Murphy cups her chin, forcing her to face him. “He won’t react well if you ask him about it. Just ask Octavia.”

Raven sighs. Letting things go isn’t really her thing, but Murphy is probably right. Hell, for all they know, Bellamy really thinks he doesn’t have a thing for Clarke. 

This sucks.

* * *

“Full house,” Miller says with a grin as he lays his hand on the table. “Read ‘em and weep, suckers.” He grabs the chips from the center of the table as he eyes Bellamy.

They’re having a guys night because something has been up with Bellamy and Miller hasn’t been able to figure out what it is. He’s been canceling plans and staying in way more than usual and it has Miller worried. So he may have forced Bellamy to host all their guy friends for the night.

Currently, Jasper and Monty are planning Mario Kart while Jackson watches. Miller, Roan, and Murphy are currently playing poker and smoking cigars inside. Which is a sure sign that something is wrong with Bellamy because he would never let them smoke inside if something wasn’t up. 

Miller locks eyes with Roan who shrugs. It had been Roan who’d brought Bellamy’s behavior to Miller’s attention. Making him feel like a shit friend. But even now while everyone is drinking and laughing, Bellamy is quiet and withdrawn. Miller can’t figure out why or what to do to fix it. Bellamy just keeps saying that nothing is wrong. It’s driving Miller crazy.

He opens his mouth but is cut off by a knock on the door. They all look at the door before turning to Bellamy who just shrugs but doesn’t get out of his seat.

“Fine, I’ll answer  _ your _ door,” Murphy mumbles as he stands up, shaking his head as he walks toward the door. 

Miller grabs a handful of pretzels and shoves them into his mouth. They can’t play again until Murphy is back anyway. 

“Clarke?” Murphy sounds confused.

Bellamy’s head jerks toward the door, a smile sliding across his lips—the one that they’ve been trying to coax out of him all night.

Seriously?

“Hey, Clarke,” Miller calls out without turning around as the others call out their own greetings.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” Bellamy asks and the look on his face, like Clarke is the sun, is a little pathetic, but it confirms Miller’s suspicions. 

Bellamy is in love with Clarke. 

It’s something that he’d figured was true, but he couldn’t be sure. Watching his friend now? There is no doubt in his mind. Miller shakes his head. He’s not sure that the realization helps anything, but maybe he’ll be able to help his friend better.

“I—” Clarke stops when her voice catches and Miller turns to look at her. He watches her face crumble as tears begin to fall. “Lexa broke up with me.”

Miller’s eyes flash to Bellamy who is already moving, face determined. He sweeps Clark into his arms as his eyes meet Miller’s. Miller nods as Bellamy carries Clarke into his room. “Okay guys, the party is over. Time to go home.” 

Miller begins to pack up the cards as everyone else moves quickly and quietly to set the rest of Bellamy’s apartment right. 

“So do we think this will hurt or help things?” Roan asks.

Miller sighs. “I wish I knew the answer to that.”

“Well, at least she’s single now.” Murphy shrugs when Miller turns to him. “Look, I’m not an idiot. I realized that he was in love with her months ago.”

Miller laughs quietly. “Of course you did. Don’t you think it might have helped if you’d told the rest of us so we knew what was wrong.”

“I figured you idiots already knew or you’d figure it out.” Murphy eyes the door to Bellamy’s room again before shaking his head. “Alright, I’ll see you guys later.”

Miller and Jackson are the last two there as the boys cleared out one by one. Miller frowns, hearing Clarke’s sobs through the wall followed by Bellamy’s soft words. He can’t make out what he’s saying, but moments later Clarke’s sobs quiet. 

He just wishes he could make this better for both of them. 

“You ready to go, babe?” Jackson asks from behind him.

Miller shakes himself from his thoughts as he shoots Jackson a smile. “Yeah, let’s go home.” 

He  _ really _ hopes that those two idiots can work it out. 

* * *

Clarke wakes slowly, blinking against the low light filtering through the curtains. She stretches before reaching for her phone. 

Holy shit. It’s almost noon and Bellamy hasn’t come in to wake her up yet. Though, to be fair, they were up until after four in the morning. They’d decided that it would be a good idea to watch all of the Harry Potter movies yesterday. Starting when they woke up at eight. Probably not their smartest move.

Clarke sits up slowly and smiles. For the first time in a month, she doesn’t feel like she’s in a fog. Ever since Lexa had broken up with her—with no explanation for her actions at that—Clarke has been staying with Bellamy. She has nowhere else to go since she’d moved in with Lexa when her lease expired a few months back. Looking back, she realizes what a bad idea that was.

She honestly doesn’t know how she’d have made it through this breakup with Bellamy, and not just because he’s been letting her stay at his place. As always, he’s been her rock when her relationships have gone south. She always picks the wrong people. Finn, Cillian, Lexa, and even Niylah. She wonders what that says about her, but doesn’t want to dwell on it too much. 

Clarke climbs out of the bed, opening the door quietly in case Bellamy is still sleeping, and makes her way to the bathroom. As she opens the door she realizes that there’s still no sound coming from the apartment, so it’s unlikely that Bellamy has climbed out of bed while she was in the bathroom. 

The fact that she woke up before him is a miracle. 

She makes her way down the hallway quietly, leaning against the wall to watch him sleeping on the pullout sofa. They’d fought after the first night that she’d stay over about him sleeping on it. He said she was his guest and he wouldn’t let her sleep on the pullout. She’d argued that she’d forced herself on him, but he wouldn’t hear of it. And when she’d suggested that they share his bed he’d just ignored her.

Which tells Clarke all she needs to know about how Bellamy feels about her. She’s often wondered if she chooses the wrong people in the hopes that one day Bellamy will fall in love with her. Which she knows is unlikely, but she can’t help herself from hoping. She’s had a crush on Bellamy since she was a teenager and he was just Octavia’s unattainable older brother. Now he’s Clarke’s best friend and still just as unattainable. 

The smile that tugs at her lips is automatic as she watches him sleep. They might never be more than friends, but he’s the most important person in her life and she doesn’t see that ever changing.

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispers.

Clarke frowns as she starts to make her way over to him, assuming—incorrectly—that he’s awake. As she sits beside him, her frown only deepens. It’s obvious that he’s still sleeping so why is he saying her name in his sleep? 

With a shrug, she reaches over and shakes him gently. “Bell?”

It takes a moment for him to wake, but then he’s blinking up at her. His eyes focus on her face and he smiles, lighting up his whole face. 

The way he looks at her at this moment is the reason she’s held out hope that he might one day love her. He looks at her like she’s the sun and he’s starving for heat.

Clarke pushes away those thoughts as she returns his smile—she can’t let herself get her hopes up again. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Bellamy says, voice still laced with sleep. He reaches up, cupping her face in his palm and then he’s pulling her down to him. 

Bellamy is kissing her.

Clarke freezes. She can’t help it. She wasn’t expecting it and she’s just so surprised.

Clarke feels Bellamy’s body tense beneath her moments before he pulls away. 

“I’m sorry.” He won’t meet her eyes as he sits up. “I was still half asleep and I just…” he trails off and it gets Clarke thinking.

If he thought he was asleep and was kissing her? Does that mean that he kisses her in his dreams? That he wants to kiss her?

Clarke reaches out, turning him to face her. In his eyes, she sees guilt, but also desire. He wants her.

Clarke doesn’t think twice as she leans in to kiss him. This time it’s Bellamy that is frozen, but just for a moment. Then his arms are wrapped around her as his lips move beneath hers. And it’s everything that Clarke thought it would be and more. 

She’s kissing Bellamy.

When she goes to deepen the kiss Bellamy pulls away, cupping her face in his hands. “Clarke, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Clarke laughs, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Pretty sure I’m the one that took advantage of the fact that you weren’t fully awake.” She shrugs because she doesn’t feel remotely bad about it.

“But you and Lexa just broke up.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I’m in love with you Bellamy and I have been for years. Even if I was still dating Lexa, the result would be the same.” She pauses. “Unless you don’t feel the same.”

“No,” Bellamy blurts. “Of course I do. I just never thought that you saw me like that.”

“Funny,” Clarke says with a laugh. “I thought that you didn’t see me like that.”

Bellamy laughs with her. “I guess we’re both idiots then.”

Clarke nods as he pulls her in for another kiss. “Yes, yes we are.”


End file.
